Stronger Than You
by HalfBloodHannah
Summary: Remember this,I'm always,but always stronger than you'.One late night,the marauders,Lily and Mary.James finally understanding that,no matter what,Lily is always stronger than him. 'He's ignoring you','i've noticed'


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**XXXXX**

**Only Chapter: Stronger than you**

"He's totally ignoring you."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"I mean, he's ignoring you."

"You've already said that."

"No, no. You didn't get me. _He_ is _ignoring_ _you_."

"I heard you the first time!"

Mary sighed. She was not getting her point. "Lily, I mean that he is ignoring you!"

Lily chuckled as she supported her legs on Mary's, as they sat in the common room on a late night finishing some essays. Or at least trying to, as four guys sitting at the corner kept stealing their attentions.

"Mary, I know he's ignoring me." Lily said as she stole a quick glance at the guy in question. "I noticed when he stopped asking me out last week and kept turning his head when he passed me in the hallways, and moved away from me during class, and avoid me at any costs." The red haired said, trying to make it clear to her friend. "So, like I first said, I know he's ignoring me."

Mary pushed her friend's feet away from her legs. "It's just so strange. Why is he doing it? I can't understand!" she said with a sigh.

"Don't know," Lily said, "But who cares? What matters is that he left me alone!" she said cheerfully.

Mary shrugged and they both went back to their potions essay, talking now and then about something about the subject.

Half an hour or so latter, four weights dropped beside them. They didn't even need to look to know who it was.

"So, Prongs is ignoring you." Sirius said, grinning.

"I've noticed, Sirius." Lily answered, looking at the black haired guy. "Was that all?"

Sirius kept grinning as he turned to his friends. "See, it's working!" he said, "She noticed something about you!"

James rolled his eyes. "Pads, do me a favour and shut up."

"Hey! It's not my fault you're ignoring her!" Sirius said.

"Honestly, I think we all already understood James is ignoring Lily." Remus said, "Can we please move on?"

"Okay." Sirius said, shrugging. "I was just stating a fact."

"Anyway," Lily said, looking up from her finished essay. "Why are you ignoring me?" she said, directing her question to James.

"Because-" he started, but Lily interrupted him.

"There!" she said, smiling widely, "You're no longer ignoring me! Once again, I proved I'm stronger than you!"

James pouted. "Thanks Padfoot!" he said. He then turned to Lily. "But you are not stronger than me."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I could kick your ass anytime." She said.

"Oh, yeah? And how would you do that?" he asked, watching her with a superior attitude. "I'm taller than you; I have more muscle than you; I hit better than you."

Lily laughed. "I could put something into your drink and make you dizzy-"

"That wouldn't be fair." Peter pointed out.

"You didn't let me finish!" Lily said, "Like I was saying, I could either put something in your drink or I could kick your groin and be done with it!"

"For that, you'd need to get close to me. And I wouldn't let you." James said, smirking and thinking he had won.

Lily sighed, "You're right, Potter. I couldn't."

Silence reign over.

"Well, thanks for this useless conversation," Mary said sarcastically as she stood up and picked up her stuff. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"We're going too." Sirius said, as he and the boys stood up as well.

Lily and James were the last to stand up, always looking at each other, both with mischievous smirks.

"Okay… Lily, let's go." Mary said. Lily didn't move, still looking at James. "Lily!" Mary shouted at last, getting her friend's attention. Lily turned to her friend and threw her hands in the air.

"Jeez, Mary! You needn't scream!"

Mary smiled as the six walked to the stairs together, where they broke. Once they were starting to go up the stairs, Lily stopped.

"James, can I have a word with you?" she yelled.

On the other side, James stopped, surprised to hear Lily yelling for him. "Ah… Sure?" he yelled back, half confused. His three friends, like Mary, stood where they were, watching.

Lily, after calling James, descended back the stairs, meeting him in the common room again.

"Yeah?" he asked.

She smiled as she walked closer to him. Pulling him by the shirt to her, she kissed him hungrily, her tongue roaming his mouth like she was savouring an ice-cream. James kissed her back with as much force, his hands finding their way to her waist and pulling her hard against him.

At last, she broke the kiss. "It was a pleasure to kiss you." She said, as she took a step back.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "That's it? After a kiss like that, that's all you have to say?"

Lily laughed as she walked to him again, encircling his neck once again. With a quick move, she moved her knee up and kicked him hard.

James made a soundless "oh" as he grabbed his "parts".

"Remember this James: I am always, but _always_, stronger than you."

With a final smile, and leaving a crouched James, she left a light kiss on his lips and turned to where Mary was waiting for her.

James stood there, half because he was still hurting, half because he was still trying to understand what she had said.

At last he turned to his friends. "Guys, I think Lily likes me."

Remus chuckled, Peter laughed and Sirius whistled.

"If that's how she likes you, thank Merlin it's not me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: yeah, I know. Useless rambling, but I couldn't get it off my mind, so I wrote it. **

**If you got until here, I'm sure you can do one last effort and leave me a review, right?**

**Thanks!**

**Hannah**


End file.
